


Survival Instincts

by Ponderosa



Series: Gotham Omegaverse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodily Fluids, Come Marking, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Polyamory, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a slight tremble in Harvey’s voice, like he thought he might be pushing his luck but couldn’t help himself. Or maybe, Jim considered, this was what he was accustomed to. Some of it certainly came naturally, but Harvey had played at being an alpha for fifteen years day in and day out, and that had to be hard to shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Instincts

Arkham was a set of routines, most of them hastily put into place and built more out of expectations than usefulness. Sounds bounced around in the old building, ultimately ending up scrambled together in a miserable drone that followed Jim from ward to ward. The first few days he'd wondered if he'd go mad himself having to hear the combined wailing of the inmates, but by now he didn’t even notice it. It wasn’t until Harvey winced at a shrill scream that echoed down the hallway that Jim tuned back in.

“How can you stand the caterwauling?” Harvey asked. He shouldered open the door to the stairwell and held it, letting Jim brush past with a shrug.

“You get used to it.” In less than a week, suffering had become background noise; an ugly fact of life that bothered Jim more than he'd care to admit. 

When the door shut with a clang, the scream was muffled, and as they took a seat on the cold metal steps, the sound died away slowly, leaving Jim with only Harvey’s breathing to focus on.

“Missed you, partner,” Harvey said, putting words to the yawning ache that stretched between them in the silence. He sat hunched forward. The brown paper bag he’d been carrying waited between his feet. Burritos from the stand near the stadium, Jim guessed by the smell. “Missed you a lot.”

“I missed you, too, Harvey,” Jim admitted. The routine here was dull, and every single time he thought about the mayor he ground his teeth, but the post was practically a vacation. He’d found himself considering options other than returning to detective work, though only briefly, and a big part of that was knowing Harvey was still out there, shoveling Gotham’s shit while caring about more than just earning his pension for the first time in who knew how long.

“I’d just gotten used to you, ya know? Now my ride smells like Alvarez’s shitty cologne and he‘s always bitching about the paperwork. If there was one thing I could always rely on you for, Jimbo, it was filing reports,” Harvey said. Jim watched him as he dug into the bag and pulled out most of a six-pack of cheap beer. Harvey plucked a can off and handed it to Jim before getting one for himself, popping the tab and taking a pull. “Don’t whine about it, just drink up. Consider it a celebration of my busting my ass to get all the way across town to see my favorite fuck-up. Oh, hey,” Harvey paused to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, then leaned a touch closer. “Heard through the grapevine that you and Barbara are back on, though word is you’re sharing her with Montoya. How’s that working out for you?”

The tone of Harvey’s voice made the hairs on the back of Jim’s neck prickle. Coupled with the way he’d brought lunch and the enthusiastic smack on the cheek, not to mention holding the door, giving him the first beer, and the tip of his head to the side when Jim thanked him.... Jim automatically scented the air, but there was nothing besides rotting plaster and industrial antiseptic. Christ, what was he doing. He would’ve smelled it if Harvey was in a bad way again; he’d never forget that scent.

“You’re on your medication again, right?” Jim asked anyway. They hadn’t really talked that much about what happened between them; with how things had gotten out of hand with Dent and Jim’s reassignment, hashing out the situation had been an easy necessity to put off.

Harvey shifted, putting space between them and settling more of his back against the wall of the stairwell. His eyes narrowed as he propped a hand on his knee, chest open like a challenge. “You think I’m an idiot, Gordon? Of course I am.”

Jim held a hand up, palm out, relenting. He shook his head, surprised at how easily he deferred to Harvey. Even though he knew the truth it still blew his mind: Harvey Bullock, a goddamn omega. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Harvey said. His scowl faded and he handed Jim a burrito and produced one for himself. He peeled away the foil and wadded it into a ball that he flicked off the landing. It bounced and skittered down the steps until it tumbled into a corner littered with other random bits of trash. “So what is it? Had a taste of the real thing and can’t stop thinking about going another round?”

“Something like that,” Jim admitted. He wasn't going to lie. Knowing the truth colored all of Harvey's actions in his mind, and if he'd begun to honestly like the man to begin with, the admiration that crept in deepened those feelings immensely.

Harvey laughed, the sound muffled by a mouthful of food. He swallowed hastily and gestured with the burrito. “Exactly like that, you mean. Hell, partner, I wasn’t kidding when I said I hadn’t been fucked like that since college. What, you think I haven’t spanked it like twice a day for the past few weeks? You did me damn good, Jim.”

The longer Harvey talked, the more chewing became mechanical. Less and less of Jim’s attention went to the flavors on his tongue and more of his senses worked to separate the overwhelming smell of food from the chemicals on Harvey’s skin.

“Had to toss one off before I left the station, otherwise I’d be sitting here dripping into my drawers with a stiffy that could cut glass.”

Jim nearly choked. “Harvey!” he snapped, hand thrust out reflexively, palm slapping flat against the meat of Harvey’s shoulder. It was a bad move. He held there for a few breaths, wanting nothing more than to curl his hand into the soft leather of Harvey’s coat and pull him close. He hadn’t knotted anyone in a long time either, but how much more important must it have been for Harvey? Even if it was an unplanned heat, Jim had connected with Harvey in a way that he’d been denied for years, and then for Jim to be assigned here, their partnership severed-- An ache settled into Jim’s chest, strangling his next breath. “This isn’t the time or the place.”

“I was just saying.”

“I’m on shift, and even if I wasn’t, we’re not--” Jim trailed off. His hand slid down Harvey’s arm, and Jim gave him a reassuring squeeze before withdrawing the touch. “You realize that when I get out of this place, we’re going to have to be able to work together.”

Harvey seemed unconcerned. “People do it all the time.”

“It’s risky.”

“Not for you, and danger’s my middle name. Besides, Gordon, when has risky ever stopped you from doing something stupid?”

Jim couldn’t help but smile. “Fair enough,” he said. Point in fact he had very good survival instincts, and a keen grasp of what was likely to head him down a rocky road. The problem was he never really did like listening to that little voice of reason. He licked the corner of his mouth and wrapped up the rest of his lunch, shoving it into the paper sack and chugging nearly the whole can of cheap beer. He rattled the can, half a mouthful sloshing around in the bottom of it. That tight sensation in his chest was doing a good job of shutting up the reasonable part of him. “How well did you wash your hands, Harv?”

“What?”

Casting a sidelong glance at Harvey, Jim repeated the question.

“You mean after I...?” Harvey made a hand gesture.

“Yeah.”

“Jim, you perv, I used soap. I’m not an animal.”

Jim grabbed Harvey’s wrist and raised his hand up unresisting to drag a lick over Harvey’s palm. Beyond the oil and chiles and sweat, Jim could taste it, faint but there. “Could’ve used more soap,” he said, lips brushing against Harvey’s twitching fingers. The hard shudder that seized Harvey came with a fresh rush of scents that Jim breathed in greedily. He caught Harvey’s gaze and held it, savored a victorious thrill when Harvey’s head tipped oh-so-slightly to bare his throat, and then a different thrill when Harvey noticed his submission and tucked his chin down. “So, I guess you were right about me. What do you say to tonight? Barbara’s place at eight o’clock?”

“You got it,” Harvey said, trying to sound tough though it came across vaguely dazed. “Eight. Be there with bells on.”

*

After Harvey left--with another smack on the cheek that wet Jim’s face--the rest of Jim’s day slowed back to a crawl. He found himself watching the clock and being inevitably frustrated when each glance only advanced the minute hand by a fraction. When at last he could hang up his uniform, time didn’t pick up the pace, and he spent the drive home in evening traffic with his hands white-knuckled on the steering wheel. He’d already spoken with Barbara over the phone--the conversation a bit obfuscated, but she’d gotten the gist quickly--so there was nothing to occupy his thoughts except how damn much he wanted to have Harvey under him again.

The elevator ride up to the penthouse only jacked up the anticipation buzzing in Jim’s veins. Elevators did that to him these days. A step inside the door to Barbara's gave some relief. He breathed in deeply, the familiar scents of home helping ground him. He tossed down his keys and still went for his belt as if his shield were there. Jim blew out a sigh; he'd get it back. 

He could smell Barbara fixing something up, and even though he was starving, he knew he was too wound up for a meal. Probably he wasn’t going to be able to eat more than a few bites of whatever that was making him salivate, and his best bet would be spending the next hour or so doing something mindless and repetitive like clean his service weapons. 

“Did you want me to leave you two alone tonight?” Barbara asked, walking out from the kitchen barefoot. Her hair was up, exposing the graceful sweep of her long neck. There were marks scattered under her jaw--some of which Jim recognized while others were new. The sting of jealousy that immediately sought to pull his mouth into a snarl was familiar now, and each time it hit him, he found it easier to ignore. This time there wasn’t even a growl in his voice when he drew close to her and answered.

“We’ll probably be loud if that’ll bother you,” he said, lining himself up in front of Barbara. She invited the touch of his mouth on her neck, and he breathed in her scent as his lips traced from one delicate bruise to the next. He licked each one, wiping his spit into her skin with his jaw after each swipe of his tongue. “You want to see Montoya tonight?”

“Do you mind?”

Jim stood up straight to look her in the eye before pressing his forehead to hers. “A little,” he admitted. He smoothed a hand over her hair. It wasn’t easy for Montoya either, sharing Barbara the way they were, though being on good terms meant they did a lot less posturing now, and there was something comforting knowing that when Barbara wasn’t with him, she was with someone who loved her that damn much. “But I’ll get over it.”

Barbara’s arms folded over his shoulders, and they swayed together for a moment. “You’re a good man, Jim.”

“You say that a lot.”

“It’s true.”

Jim laughed and spun Barbara around, pulling her back tight against his chest. He hooked his chin over her shoulder and splayed his hands across the flat of her belly, relishing the slight quiver when he drew back and put his teeth to the nape of her neck. “Oh yeah? Say it again.”

“You’re a good man, Jim Gordon,” Barbara repeated, voice going smoky and dark. Her hands slid to rest atop his and he thought for a moment about the future, how she wanted to bear him children. His teeth dug in deeper and Barbara patted his arm. “And you’re expecting a guest.”

Jim hadn’t forgotten--he couldn’t forget. But he supposed if he wanted something in his belly, he needed to stop thinking about taking the edge off by having Barbara first, no matter how good she smelled right now with the flush warmth of arousal rising off her skin. Besides, if she wanted company tonight while he was busy with Harvey, it’d be rude to send her off to her other lover smelling so thickly of him. He reluctantly let her slide out of his arms, and settled for asking her to stay near while he waited for Harvey to arrive.

*

Per usual, Harvey was late. Not by more than ten minutes, but it was enough to cause Jim to start pacing. He felt foolish when the knock at the door pricked up his ears, and even more so when he felt _nervous_ as he crossed the room to answer it.

“Hey,” Harvey said as the door swung open. He didn’t seem the least bit worked up as he sauntered in and gave the place a once over. He had a bottle of wine slung in the crook of his arm, and not a cheap one if the vintner label was legitimate. Harvey shifted his hold to the neck of the bottle and pointed at the walls. “New accents. I like it.”

Jim reached to accept the bottle, but Harvey snatched it away. “Hands off, putz, it’s for your woman.” His eyes went past Jim and his face split into a wide smile. “There she is! Hello, Barbara, looking as fine as I’ve ever seen you.”

“Thank you, Harvey,” Barbara said. She slid past Jim and took the wine, blushing prettily when Harvey presented his cheek for a kiss. With a glance towards Jim for permission, she put her lips to Harvey’s cheek, the kiss lasting too long to be called a peck. With a flirty smile she wiped the trace of her lipstick into his skin and Jim knew that was for his benefit, that she wanted to leave a trace of her on Harvey’s skin-- “Do you mind if I share this with Renee?”

Alpha behavior drilled into him, Harvey twisted around as if he was scenting her as she went past him to gather her coat. “Not at all,” he said. “My compliments to the fine detectives at the MCU. It was their bust anyway that led to those bottles ending up in the evidence lockup. I was lucky to score a bottle before they all wandered out the door, if you know what I mean.”

“How about I don’t say where it came from,” Barbara said, and Harvey shrugged like it was no skin off his back. His offering had been accepted, what Barbara did with it now was her business. She lay her coat over her arm and looked between them. “Should I be prepared to clean the floors tomorrow, Jim?”

Jim shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

Harvey beat her to opening the door, leaning in for another whiff as she said her goodbyes and left. “Submissive enough to let you have your fun _and_ mop up the floors for you the morning after? Jim, how did you ever end up with a beta like that.”

“Sheer dumb luck,” Jim answered honestly.

“If she were my woman, I wouldn’t let her double dip,” Harvey said. He shed his own coat and hung it on the peg. “You know shit like that is what gives you a reputation. You think you had it hard in the precinct when you started in Gotham; when you make it back, no one’s gonna care if you stuck it to the mayor, everyone will think you roll over easy.”

“Montoya’s doing the same thing.”

“Yeah, but everyone’s afraid of her.”

Jim resisted the urge to bare his teeth. “Well regardless, it’s my problem Harvey, not yours, and I didn’t invite you here to give me advice--”

“No you did not, but you get it for free anyway. I’m nice that way.”

The way Harvey talked to him got his blood up--it always did--that primal drive to find the pecking order coming alongside a hard dump of adrenaline and more. Jim tasted the air, and a hot sizzle of lust hit him the moment the scent did. It wasn’t anything like it had been in the square trap of that freight elevator, but all the pheremones that’d been near impossible to detect earlier today were thick around Harvey now.

“You skipped your evening pill,” Jim said.

“Nope, took half. Saved the other half for after. Docs upped my dose anyway, so as long as we don’t drag this out past two in the morning, my carriage won’t turn into a pumpkin and I’ll be right as rain by sun-up.” Harvey looked smug as hell as Jim’s breath turned ragged, drawn in through his mouth in rough lungfuls. “Yeah, I knew you’d like that. I got your number now, Jimmy boy.”

“You could’ve told me,” Jim stubbornly held his ground. There was no reason to fight the urge to take three long steps and get that scent fresh on his tongue--he’d chosen to do this again--but if he’d gotten over posturing with Montoya, he hadn’t quite made it past that with Harvey. And Harvey wasn’t even a real fucking alpha.

“Could have. This is more fun.” Harvey’s aggressive pose wavered for only a moment--flickering when Jim moved not towards him but towards the couch by the fireplace.

“C’mere, you jerk.”

Harvey resisted, just as Jim had, and Jim wondered if maybe it would’ve been easier if he’d skipped the whole dose and left it to nature to smooth out the rough edges between them. But while Jim’s mouth watered at the thought of Harvey in a full-blown heat again, having more control of the situation as Harvey’s body sent signals begging for a knot could only be a good thing.

“I ain’t crawling.”

Jim could roll his eyes all the way to heaven for all the ways Harvey seemed to think he wanted this to go. “Harvey, I’m not stupid. You’re not Barbara, and you’re not a substitute for Barbara either. But I’ve been on my feet all day, so if it’s all right with you, I’m going to make sure we start somewhere more comfortable than the foyer.”

“Should I--” Harvey began, but as he stepped towards the couches, he pointed towards the pile of towels. “Ah, thinking ahead, I see.”

Jim dropped onto the couch and kicked his shoes off under the coffee table. “I like it in front of the fire. It’s romantic, what can I say.”

“You softie. Knew you’d be good for another round without a rubber in the way since you don’t have to worry about a litter. Doesn’t mean you can’t give it your best shot though, does it, Jim.” Harvey stopped to stand in front of him, his wide-legged stance matching the sprawl of Jim’s knees. He was a little breathless too, and the sharp metallic _smell_ of him drew Jim forward like a magnet. Jim scooted forward to park himself on the edge of the cushion, his hands dragging up the outsides of Harvey’s legs as he put his mouth near the growing bulge of Harvey’s cock. “I’m gonna wring the goddamn spunk out of you, kid.”

“Christ, Harvey,” Jim muttered. He rubbed his face against Harvey’s cock and thought about what it’d taste like to eat him out. “How wet are you?”

“Sloppier than a nun on Sunday.”

Jim’s quiet laugh turned into a growl as Harvey’s hands settled on top of his head. He looked up, instinct telling him to make certain that Harvey--that this _omega_ \--knew his place. There was no full-blown heat driving his hindbrain to override his control, but the softness in Harvey’s expression, the need and lust and gratitude made Jim’s grip tighten viselike on Harvey’s hips. “Get your fucking pants off,” Jim said, yanking his hands away from Harvey to deal with his own clothes, to get rid of everything that interfered with him being skin to skin with Harvey.

As Jim hitched his hips up off the couch to shove his pants down to his thighs, Harvey skewered him with a look and said, “You were _right there,_ partner. Could’ve done it yourself. In fact, why don’t you still do it.”

There was a slight tremble in Harvey’s voice, like he thought he might be pushing his luck but couldn’t help himself. Or maybe, Jim considered, this was what he was accustomed to. Some of it certainly came naturally, but Harvey had played at being an alpha for fifteen years day in and day out, and that had to be hard to shake. A uniquely taboo thrill sliced through Jim when he realized he was the one laid out and half naked, with his shirt open and his cock laying thick and heavy against his belly while Harvey stood over him.

He licked his lips and sat forward again, pulling off his socks and dragging his pants off without breaking eye contact. The longer he held Harvey’s gaze, the more he saw Harvey’s posturing waver, and when he took Harvey’s belt and roughly tugged it open, Harvey’s mouth went slack. “Didn’t get to really taste you last time,” Jim said, pulling Harvey’s pants down to his knees and leaving him standing there tenting the front of his boxers. He breathed in deep until Harvey’s scent was coating his tongue, the sharpness of it making his mouth flood with saliva.

Harvey’s body was sending him all the right chemical signals, was begging to be taken and bred for _days_ until his heat was in full force. It sharpened Jim’s senses, and he knew his eyes were blown to black, the force of hunger in his gaze just as sharp as it’d been when they’d been in that elevator. When he’d carried Harvey to the floor and spread his thighs and--

A rising whine from Harvey made Jim realize he was snarling, a gutteral animal sound, and when he broke eye contact finally he noticed the wet stain spreading from the trapped tip of Harvey’s cock. That wasn’t the only evidence of how fucking turned on Harvey was--a trickle of wetness was sliding down the inside of his thigh. Jim caught the droplet with his fingertip and brought it to his mouth, hesitating before sucking it off his finger because there was more to this than a recreational fuck. He’d missed Harvey just as deeply, and if they hadn’t bonded a little when they’d knotted, well, this might very well tip the scales. Already Jim wanted to do more than just mount him and pump him full of come. He wanted to wake up with Harvey and feed him breakfast, wanted to mark him in ways that’d last for days.

He rubbed the drop of Harvey’s wetness between his thumb and forefinger, spread them wide and watched the slickness of it stretch into a glistening string, and he knew his mind was made up even before he ensured Harvey was watching when he licked it off both fingers. The taste exploded on his tongue, dissolved the last of his doubts and shredded the last of his patience. This was good, it was right, and if he hoped to clean up this city one day, the chance of bonding to Harvey would only help him in the end. Jim stood up, chin lifted to stare Harvey down. “Get naked and get on the couch,” he ordered. He shook off his shirt and put a hand to Harvey’s chest, using the touch to reinforce his command. “Legs spread. I want you facing me, same as last time.”

Harvey looked like he was fighting the urge to talk back along with his own instincts that said he should be going belly down, should be flat on his chest with his ass high and his cheek pressed against the floor.

“Wait,” Jim told him, as Harvey hooked thumbs into his boxers. Harvey dragged in a breath, like he was about to start roaring about whether or not Jim was going to make up his mind, but that breath stayed lodged in his chest as Jim swiped his fingers up the inside of Harvey’s leg again. He got a good feel of the mess dripping between Harvey’s thighs, and he stepped back to suck his fingers clean while Harvey struggled to maintain his balance--shock and the tangle of his clothes teaming up to try and topple him.

“Didn’t think _that_ was what you meant about tasting me. You are surprisingly dirty for a boy scout,” Harvey told him.

Jim grabbed two of the towels and threw them in the spot that he wanted Harvey in. “Coming from you that seems like an achievement.”

“Oh it is, believe me. I have been around the block and then some. But you’re one of a kind, Gordon, I mean it. You stir up all kinds of shit and you act like you’re the biggest alpha in all of Gotham, and yet you do shit like that.” Harvey pointed an accusing finger at Jim. “Hell, I don’t know what I’m trying to say.” His teeth scraped over his lip before he shucked the last of his clothes and bent to spread out the towels. “Guess, I’m trying to say I like you, Jim. And thanks.”

“Now who’s the softie,” Jim said quietly. He caught Harvey by the neck, pulled him in until they were forehead to forehead just like he had with Barbara. “This isn’t a pity fuck, Harv. I want this very much. I want _you_.”

Harvey crumbled at that, made a shaky mewling sound that got Jim like a sucker punch to the guts, and his beard rubbed soft along Jim’s jaw as he willingly took Jim’s scent.

Jim twisted to meet Harvey’s mouth, licking across his parted lips and then between them, pushing his tongue in to taste Harvey like this, too. Harvey kissed back, his aggressiveness returning, triggering Jim to hold him tighter by the neck, to kiss him harder, and keep kissing him as that taboo thrill rippled through him when a snarling whine built in Harvey’s throat and Harvey bit at his mouth. Jim’s cock was so damn hard it nearly hurt as he bore Harvey down to the cushions of the couch, breaking between kisses to rub more of his scent into Harvey’s skin as Harvey went on his back and spread himself for Jim just like he had the first time their mouths had met, when the close air had been ripe with Harvey’s heat.

“You smell so damn good right now,” Jim said.

“No sandwiches this time for you to complain about. I even took a shower before I left the station.”

With a whuff of a laugh, Jim nuzzled greedily at Harvey’s neck as his palms traveled along Harvey’s sides, soft flesh molding under his grasping touch. He went down on one knee and then the other, his open mouth brushing across the faint scatter of hair across Harvey’s chest. “I wanted to eat you out first, but I need to be in you, Harvey.”

As Harvey made a startled sound at the idea of an alpha’s tongue in his hole, Jim spread his hands high on the sprawl of Harvey’s thighs to push them wider. The warm light from the fireplace made the wetness on Harvey’s skin glisten, and deep shadows edged the cleft half-hidden beneath the soft folds of Harvey’s sac. Despite his arousal, his balls weren’t fully withdrawn, and Jim pressed gently with his thumbs to guide them up until there was only a pocket of skin left loose. He tugged at it, the flesh slick and elastic, tender and vulnerable in a way that was different than having a full sac in hand, balls threatened to be crushed.

“Quit, teasing. I’m ready,” Harvey said, jiggling his hips. “Come on, partner, plug me up. A half-dose got you horny enough to get your knot on, yeah?”

Jim swallowed as he remembered just how tightly they’d knotted-- How damn quickly Harvey had tied him. “Maybe. It’s been a while since I’ve slept with anyone other than Barbara.” He shuffled forward, knees bumping the front of the couch as he settled into place, his cock nudging against the slick warmth of Harvey’s hole. He dragged a lick across Harvey’s belly and then another, sealed his mouth against the softness near his navel to suck a mark to the surface.

“God. Again?” Harvey grabbed Jim by the hair and forced his head up. Jim’s lip curled away from his teeth, broke the string of spit that trailed to the spot where he had marked Harvey. Where he wanted to mark Harvey again so he would know who he belonged to. Drawing in a deep breath, Jim fought that urge away, turned the sneer into a smile as Harvey rolled his eyes and said, “Slowest fuck in Gotham confirmed. You’re unreal. How can a big bad alpha like you resist my sweet apple pie?”

Jim’s rational brain asked how the hell ridiculous shit like that could come out of Harvey’s mouth on the regular while his hindbrain lapped up Harvey acknowledging his status. And then there was the hand in his hair, the squirming thrill because this was distinctly not the same as when Barbara clung to him and begged with her body to be used. This was Harvey holding him in place--an _omega_ forcing him to look up. His cock jumped, a hard twitch that sent pleasure crackling through his nerves and precome leaking from the tip. A moment ago a nudge would’ve sunk him into Harvey’s body, but now he was hard enough that he had to grab hold and take aim. Harvey’s fist tightened in Jim’s hair, gripping at the roots as Jim pushed his cock down from its sharp upward curve. He shook free of the hold as he pushed forward, and Harvey’s hand slid to brace against Jim’s shoulder as Jim watched the flush head of his cock pierce into Harvey.

 _Fuck in hard. Fuck in fast. Breed him._ There was a voice whispering through his skull as Jim thrust in deep, pulled back and buried himself deeper on the second thrust, and he resisted the urge to rut as long as he could. With Barbara it was easy to take it slow, beta biology not enough to override the pleasure of steadily taking her apart, but here with Harvey, when a breath carried the mingling scent of their bodies and Harvey’s rising pleasure-- Jim gasped, still watching when the next push into grasping heat skimmed the juices off his cock and left them built up and gleaming at the tight trap where Harvey’s hole clenched eagerly around him.

He _throbbed_ inside Harvey, felt his knot readying to swell and when Jim braced a foot on the floor to fuck into him to the root, Harvey got wetter still. Jim sucked another mark into Harvey’s belly, then laid his cheek against Harvey’s chest as he fucked, hard and desperate, knowing he’d need to be careful if he wanted to keep from knotting on the first go.

“Jim, what’re you doing?” Harvey brow was knit, his hand dug into the cushions when Jim did what he’d tried to do that day in the elevator.

“Making this last,” Jim said, and he shoved his hand down between them to grip his cock. He held on tight around the burgeoning swell near the base, hips straining as he stayed half-buried in Harvey as he came in hard waves. He shuddered as the first rush of come slipped free, spilled over his grip and soaked the towel. Jim flashed a feral grin as he pulled out and slid down, tongue at the ready to lap up the next hot gush of his come that leaked out of Harvey.

“Jesus Christ!” Harvey yelped, and his backwards shift only made the come pour out of him faster.

Jim took the mouthful, swallowed and lapped up what he could of the next as Harvey squirmed and cursed a blue streak a mile wide. Holding Harvey’s legs wide, Jim ran the flat of his tongue all the way from the pucker of his asshole up over the damp heat of his leaking hole to the base of his twitching cock.

“Oh my god,” Harvey said, white-knuckled and wide-eyed. “That was the fucking filthiest thing I have ever in all my years witnessed with my own eyes. Let alone-- Oh, Jesus. Fuck me sideways, Gordon. _You_ should’ve been a porn star. What’re you doing wasting your time on the force? Get in on some of that alphas-that-swallow shit, make bank, and you can run this city by buying the right folks like a civilized person.”

Swiping a hand over his mouth, Jim laughed. “You of all people know why I joined and why I stay.” He shoved the coffee table aside as Harvey muttered something under his breath. He grabbed another set of towels and spread them out over the rug in front of the fireplace. It was gas and the logs were fake, but the heat was nice and the low flames still made for an inviting glow. “On the floor, Harv.”

“You going to go all out and suck me off, too?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Slowest _and_ kinkiest fuck in Gotham,” Harvey said, settling into place. He propped his arms behind his head. “But maybe next time, you’ve got a job to finish. Cram that big dick in me again Gordon and knot me good.”

Jim didn't argue about the idea of there being a next time as he prowled forward, because this time as he sank into the space between Harvey’s legs, he felt like he truly belonged there. Of course they would do this again. Of course, because there was no denying that he was falling for his meathead of a partner--

He nudged at Harvey’s mouth with his own, tongue thrusting in as he maneuvered his hips and just slid right back to heaven, the slippery mess of his first load making it an easy, blissful glide all the way to the hilt. Harvey’s cock was hot between the press of their bellies, and with the smell of his come smeared all over himself and Harvey, he could take it slower. The clench of Harvey’s body thickened his knot as he rocked into Harvey, and the sloppy eagerness of Harvey’s kisses made Jim feel warm throughout. He paused here and there to lick along the whiskers of Harvey’s throat and tongue the slope of his shoulder, loving every shiver of the body beneath him.

“This is it,” Jim said, when Harvey had begun to claw at his back. The slap of their bodies made a sticky, obscene sound, and Harvey’s eyes were screwed shut, his teeth bared and clenched tight. Jim licked the hard line of Harvey’s teeth, licked the side of his face up to the salt taste near the crinkle of his eyes. Between them, he held Harvey’s cock in a loose fist, his thumb slipping across the wet head. “Come for me, Harvey. You’re almost there. I’m almost there too, you can feel it.”

Jim’s knot had thickened even more, and though he’d hoped to feel Harvey come before he shot another load, the way Harvey’s arms slid around him and tried to pull him tighter was too much. All that skin carrying his scent and the high keening whine that Harvey didn’t bother to try and hide-- Jim came just as hard as the first time, and now, with Harvey clutching around the whole length of him, his knot swelled to its peak. Unable to pull back for leverage, he braced a foot against the furniture to shove in deeper as he filled Harvey up with another hot surge of come.

He bit at Harvey’s shoulder, moaning as Harvey's body clamped down tighter around his knot. He gripped Harvey's cock more firmly, stroking with the same rhythm as the echoing pulse of his orgasm, but just when Jim was certain another few strokes would get Harvey off, Harvey grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away.

"You're either gonna hate this, or love it," Harvey said, giving no other warning before he twisted beneath Jim. He dragged Jim along by the buried length of his cock and in a rough tumble of limbs, Harvey rolled Jim under him. The wrenching pull was the opposite of painful; as his back hit the floor and Harvey moved into straddling him, Jim saw white. He gasped for air as Harvey pinned him to the floor by the shoulders and did as promised--wringing another pulsating wave of come out of Jim.

Jim shuddered. He was so damn turned on his hands were shaking when he grabbed for Harvey’s face and pulled him into a teeth-clicking kiss. The hot, slippery mess of his come gushed out of Harvey, spilling over Jim’s hips and over his legs. The warm air grew saturated with the smell of sex, and he bit at Harvey’s lips and sucked at his mouth between rough, panting moans. Jaw tingling and every nerve electric, Jim wound his fingers into Harvey’s sweat-damp hair and fisted the strands to hold Harvey firmly in place. “Jerk off,” he ordered, licking the corner of Harvey’s mouth where the faintest hint of Barbara’s lipstick still lingered. When Harvey tried to shake his head free of Jim’s grip, Jim didn’t let him.

“Oh, I get it,” Harvey drawled. “You love it _and_ you hate it. Story of your life, Jim.” He smirked like he’d just unlocked some great mystery as he put his hand between them, knuckles dragging through the sticky mess he’d drenched Jim with. He rocked forward, the vise grip of his body forcing Jim to follow with his hips, and yet when Jim loosened his hold, Harvey did the opposite of pulling away; he rubbed his chin and cheek against Jim’s jaw again, marking himself thoroughly. When he shifted to grind himself onto Jim’s swollen knot, Jim pulled him back into a kiss, and he breathed Harvey’s name into his mouth when the hot spatter of Harvey’s come striped across his chest.

“I need a shower,” Harvey announced breathlessly, slumping forward onto Jim. He turned into a living, nuzzling blanket, and Jim returned the favor, mouthing at his skin to leave faint lovebites in random places.

He combed his fingers through Harvey’s hair and slid his palms across the wide span of Harvey’s back. “Well you’re going to have to wait a while,” Jim said unhurriedly. With no squad responding to a medical emergency to separate them, the dull throbbing pleasure of knotting spread through his entire body, and he basked in the glowing warmth of both the fire and Harvey’s body lined up along his.

“It’s warm,” Harvey murmured. “You’re warm. I might fall asleep.”

“Go ahead, I’ll stay awake. I’ll make sure you get your pill on time.”

“Thanks, Jim. You can be a real asshat sometimes, but you’re a pal. A real good guy.” Harvey burrowed his face against Jim’s neck. His breath was slowing, and it was a good minute before he said, “Smells like your girl down here. Well, mostly smells like your jizz, but you know what I’m saying.”

“I got it,” Jim said.

“You did me in the same spot. You like me that much.”

“Yeah Harv, I like you that much.”

*

Easing apart, Jim left Harvey sprawled on his belly and grumbling vaguely about a shower again. He grabbed up the last clean towel, wiping up what hadn't dried yet along his belly and legs as he padded to the kitchen, and he returned with a glass of water and the small tin he'd fished out of Harvey's coat pocket.

"Here." Jim perched on the end of the couch and nudged Harvey with his foot. "Sit up. Take your pill."

He watched Harvey swallow the pill dry then drain the glass, thinking all the while that this may have been risky, but his survival instincts were keen enough to know that having Harvey at his side and at his back was worth just about anything. A man couldn’t buy loyalty that ran as deep as Harvey’s, and Jim had never met an omega who so easily stood up to one alpha, let alone a room full of them.

Harvey set the empty glass down on the coffee table. "Roshambo you for first dibs on the shower."

"Sure but it's more than big enough for two."

Harvey slapped Jim on the knee and hauled himself up to his feet. He held out his hand, offering to pull Jim up, a gesture of support and a gesture of autonomy all at once. "Captain would never believe it, but you're good at compromising when you feel like it, aren't you?"

Jim took his hand gladly. "When it's important," he said, grinning.


End file.
